


Snaps

by armethaumaturgy



Category: Elsword (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-19
Updated: 2015-11-19
Packaged: 2018-05-02 10:34:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5245076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/armethaumaturgy/pseuds/armethaumaturgy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Esper presses the snap button and the screen flashes white minutely. The photo saves and he taps it to take a look. Though the quality of his phone's camera isn't too amazing, he still manages to take very good shots.</p>
<p>A small notification pops up, warning him of low memory remaining. He frowns. It looks like he'll have to delete some of the extra ones.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snaps

Esper presses the snap button and the screen flashes white minutely. The photo saves and he taps it to take a look. Though the quality of his phone's camera isn't too amazing, he still manages to take very good shots.

A small notification pops up, warning him of low memory remaining. He frowns. It looks like he'll have to delete some of the extra ones - he does take a bunch at once, just to make sure he gets a good, unblurred one at the very least.

He frowns and scrolls through the gallery.

* * *

There’s one Esper took accidentally when they were going home one day. He had meant to take a shot of the ominous looking clouds, but then he didn’t put his phone away and wanted to snap one of Masi as well.

The rain hadn’t relented the whole day. They usually loved the rainy weather, since that was the best time for flavored coffee and couch snuggles, but they didn’t like it when they had to walk home with just one umbrella.

The weather forecast said it might — “But that’s only a slight chance!” — rain in the evening, but neither Esper nor Lusa took heed of those words. Masi, thankfully, always had an umbrella stashed in his locker.

But though Esper loved being this close to the others, there was cold water dripping down his neck and his hands, gripping his phone, were shivering. The white umbrella with perky kitty ears was decidedly way too little for the three of them.

Esper passed the time by watching the others’ faces. It was funny to watch them grimace when hit by a new wave of water. He aimed his phone to take a shot of Masi and hovered his finger above the snap button, waiting for his face to scrunch up.

“Wow, do you have anything without cat shit on it? Seriously, how old are you?”

They all turned automatically to the source of the voice; a boy stood by the wall with his pack, sneering at them in disgust. Lusa had crossed their distance halfway by the time Esper had realized he had taken a picture on instinct. His eyes narrowed at the pack, his irritation at the rain fading instantly.

“The fuck’d you just say?” Lusa growled, already squaring up his form. Fists and kicks started flying faster than any other time.

Looking at the drawn-together eyebrows and the bitten lip the Masi in the photo sported, Esper still feels his blood boil.

* * *

There's a stray, slightly blurry one somewhere in the middle, showing Masi passed out on his laptop, face on the keyboard and a bit of drool leaking from the corner of his parted lips.

Masi forced him to delete the photos when he woke up and found out, but he managed to save this one.

He also managed to save one more to his cloud before Masi started smacking him - after he woke up, with bleary eyes looking into the camera, and with the keyboard stamped over half his face.

Esper is extremely glad he managed to save them.

* * *

There's one of them all smiling, basically cheek to cheek. The next one has Lusa and Masi pressing their lips to Esper's cheeks, even though they were all still laughing.

He remembers this one well.

"Amusement park?" Masi quipped, rising an eyebrow at the tickets in Lusa's hand.

"Yeah! I thought we could go this Sunday!" Lusa's enthusiasm was very infectious and the others found themselves agreeing without (much) protest.

The food was gross and the rides weren't that good, but what made it perfect were Masi's and Lusa's bickering, their sassy words and the way they always found a way to sit as close as humanly possible to each other. Also the kitty plushie that Lusa won for him at one of the rigged stands.

"Say cheese!" Esper prompted, holding the phone in front of himself as they reached the peak of the ride. The device threatened to fall from his hand, but he didn't really care.

"Cheese!" Lusa exclaimed, throwing an arm over the others' shoulders. Masi didn't even protest, he just smiled widely as he was pulled closer to them.

They shared a look when the shutter sounded and, knowing full well that Esper would take a few more, they both pressed their lips against his cheeks, laughing loudly at his dumbfounded look.

His phone almost did fall that time.

* * *

There's a few that make his cheeks heat up immensely.

He didn't even know the others knew his phone's password - not that he kept it a secret, per se - but when he found Masi taking photos of him while Lusa fucked him, he was more than a little surprised. And with his own phone-!

Lusa leaned down, turning to face the grinning Masi.

Then he whispered into Esper's ear and took one of his hands, curling his lax fingers. "Give up a peace sign, Esper."

Lusa smirked into the camera and gave a peace sign on his own, sticking his tongue out.

Though they were extremely embarrassing, Esper couldn't bring himself to delete any of the shots.

* * *

There's one he took in class last semester. Lusa had fallen asleep during a lecture and Masi's first words to Esper when he noticed were, "Let's draw on his face."

The shot was of Lusa sprawled on the desk and Masi behind him, a Sharpie in his hand as he waved it around triumphantly.

Esper thought he'd draw a dick on his forehead or something like that, but Masi just drew a pair of whiskers and a lopsided kitty nose onto his real nose.

They were absolutely not symmetric, and the lines were wobbly here and there. Yet even so, Lusa managed to look cute with them.

Even better was the fact that he hadn't noticed until he went to take a shower at home.

* * *

There's a string of blurry photos showing him and Masi running down the bleachers and then a few showing a sweaty and bruised, but beaming, Lusa.

Those were taken during Lusa's last match. He'd managed to knock his opponent out after a very long fight and more than a few harsh blows suffered. He grinned at them lopsidedly and welcomed their enthusiastic hugs happily.

Masi, out of pure reflex more than anything else, scrunched up his nose and muttered "You reek." His face shone with pride nonetheless.

Lusa got a shining medal to add to his collection - and it was an impressive collection, consisting of more than thirty medals and a stack of certificates. Esper always felt bad for anyone who managed to piss him off.

He also has a few photos of the giant ice cream cups they'd gotten to celebrate afterwards.

* * *

He smiles at the screen softly, remembering all the memories as he scrolls through the photos.

Instead of deleting any pictures, he just moves them onto his cloud drive.

A notification about low memory pops up.


End file.
